Snow Kiss
by myvmaru
Summary: Songfic Laven. Basado en 1er ending de la serie. Dedicado al amor de mi vida .


**SNOW KISS**

_**"Cierra los ojos al anochecer**_

_**Esos recuerdos resurgirán"**_

**Toc toc.**

- Ya voy! – el peliblanco abre la puerta de su habitación – oh? Lavi? Que haces tan tarde aquí? – nervioso.

- Perdóname por lo de ayer – deprimido.

- Bueno.. yo… -

- Cierra los ojos un momento. – lo mira.

- Oh? Para que? –

- Solo hazlo –

- Ya es muy tarde Lavi – bajando la mirada avergonzado.

- Hazlo, por favor… - sin dejar de mirarlo.

Allen cierra los ojos y volvió a sentirlos. Los labios calidos y gruesos del bookman jr. Estaban sobre los de el nuevamente.

_**"Mientras muerdes mis labios de nuez**_

_**Nuestros hombros se rozan junto a ti**_

_**Aquel día en que vi tu rostro**_

_**Se oculto en mi mente tiempo atrás"**_

El beso se fue acelerando cada vez más. Las manos grandes y ágiles del mayor, atraparon el delgado cuerpo del destructor del tiempo, aferrandolo a el. Los ojos de Allen se semiabren, contemplando a el hombre que amaba, besarlo con lujuria.

_-"Este beso es distinto… y su rostro. Lavi… "–_ el menor apretó sus ojos y enlazo el cuello del mayor con sus delgados, pero a la vez fuertes brazos. _–"… no sabes cuanto te amo"_ –

En la mente de Allen Walker, se dibujo la primera sonrisa que el pelirrojo le regalo.

- _"desde esa vez… vivo loco por ti, pero tu…"-_ Pensaba mientras su amante lo recostaba en la cama suavemente – _"… que es lo que quieres de mi, Lavi?"_ – Los primeros gemidos de esa larga noche comenzaron a aflorar de los finos labios del músico.

_**"Por el lago camine**_

_**y esa vista maravillosa disfrute"**_

Cuando el pequeño despertó, miro a su lado, pero su amante ya se había ido. La cama desordenada, mostraba lo que había ocurrido y su mente, volvió a jugarle una mala pasada.

- … Porque? – acomodándose en la cama, sentado abrazando sus rodillas. - … porque cada vez que ocurre te alejas?, que quieres de mi Lavi? – solo los pequeños sollozos acompañaban el dolor y la confusión de su corazón.

Mas tarde, después del desayuno, donde no lo había visto. Donde nadie lo había visto. Decidió ir al lago a contemplar el cielo nublado, por el blanco invierno. A pensar. A seguir soñando con su cuerpo y en su hermosa mirada de esmeralda color. Lo que no espero, era verlo. Nadando sin ropa, con sus rojos cabellos mojados, su torso masculino y seductor a la vista, secando las gotas de su cara con sus grandes y varoniles manos. Esas mismas que la noche anterior lo habían tocado. Lo habían recorrido sin parar en un acto lujurioso y mal visto por los otros. Pero no para el. Si el lo hacia, era porque lo amaba. Porque en lo único que pensaba, era en el. En su mejor amigo, su risueño y a la vez inexpresivo "conejo", como diría Kanda.

Atrás de un árbol, escondiéndose de no sabia que, lo observo. Durante mucho tiempo.

_**"No se, no me digas que de ti me alejare**_

_**No lo quiero hacer"**_

En la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, los pasos del abino, se sentían recorrer los pasillos de la orden. Su cabello blanco cubrían sus plateados ojos y a la vez sus sinceras lagrimas.

- porque lloras Allen? – esa voz. Esa ronca y atractiva voz.

- La.. vi… - mirándolo, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un salado liquido transparente - ... Ahora no. – secándolas con las mangas de su chaleco. - … por favor… -

El pelirrojo lo miro varios minutos. Era difícil deducir en que pensaba. Siempre lo era. Se acerco a paso lento, pero seguro donde el chico que la noche anterior fue su amante. Coloco suavemente su mano en la mejilla de este y con la yema de sus dedos, limpio las lagrimas. Acercándose a su rostro.

- Lavi, no… esto que hacemos… yo… - entre llanto.

- Te amo Allen. –

Los pequeños ojos del moyashi se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar tales palabras. Ambos se quedaron mirando mucho rato fijamente. El pelirrojo apoyo su frente con la del ojiplateado. Sus alientos se hacían uno.

- siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí. Pero pensé que no lo entenderías, pero no aguanto más. – El menor escuchaba atento. - … mañana tengo una misión en Alemania y no se cuando te volveré a ver, porque esto no es de la orden, es por ser bookman…y no quería irme antes de que lo supieras. Aunque tu… - Las palabras del mayor fueron interrumpidas, por un dulce beso. El más dulce de sus 49 registros.

- No hables como si no nos volviéramos a ver baka. – luego de terminar el beso, lo miraba de reojo, avergonzado, totalmente rojo. - … después de lo que me acabas de decir, no te desharás de mi así como así… - lo mira tierna y fijamente. Sus pies se desprendieron del suelo, apoyándose solo en la punta de sus dedos, quedando a una corta distancia del bookman jr. - … yo también te amo, Lavi. – sonrojado.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y se pudo notar un leve color rosa en sus mejillas.

- no me quiero separar de ti... a si que prométeme que volverás! –

- mj… - sonriendo tiernamente. - … lo prometo Moyashi chan – sonriéndole. Con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo el sabia darle. Esa sonrisa que le daba vida. Le daba razones para seguir adelante.

Ambos se besaron dulcemente. Durante varios minutos.

_** "Ya veras las estrellas detendrán el tiempo**_

_**Aquí nos reunirán"**_

Solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y los acompañaba. Mientras su amante besaba su cuerpo sensualmente, con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, el pequeño moyashi, observaba la estrellada noche, disfrutando ese bello momento.

- estas bien Allen? – mirándolo.

- Si… solo estoy asumiendo tanta felicidad. –

- Mj, eres tan tierno, moyashi chan. – depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su amante.

- Aquí estaré esperando tu llegada. Lavi… -

- Bien, pero ahora… detengamos el tiempo solo por esta noche, ne? –

- Si – sonriendo dulcemente.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, así, durante toda la noche.

_**"Puedo ver tu aliento al respirar**_

_**Cristalino y también revelador**_

_**El agua ya comienza a congelar**_

_**Y la oscuridad en farola se volvió."**_

- nnn… ahh…ahhh… - los ojos de allen lo miraban entre jadeos y gemidos, mientras su amante lo penetraba con pasión, pero delicadamente. Sentía su respiración cerca de el. Esa agitada y ronca respiración, como sus gemidos. Lavi podía ser un niño durante el día, podía ser hiperactivo y algo tonto. Pero cuando estaban en ese tipo de relaciones, era un hombre. Un salvaje y varonil hombre.

El cielo. Seguía oscureciendo, y al cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Todo se torno negro, pero totalmente paradisíaco.

Afuera hacia frió. Y todo estaba congelado. Pero dentro de la habitación todo irradiaba calor y felicidad.

**_"Y la noche morirá_**

**_Seguirás viviendo_**

**_Como eres, amor."_**

- Lavi!! Estas listo?! –

- Si panda, ya esta, ya esta, deja de gritar… - cargando su bolso. Era de madrugada.

- Yo grito cuando quiero, tonto! Apresúrate!! No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado dormido! – subiéndose al barco, que los llevaría lejos de la orden.

- Ya!! Ya!! .. uy este panda, no debería gritar tanto, no ve que esta senil ya, podría darle un paro cardiaco. – con sus brazos rodeando su nuca.

**PAAAAAAAF!**

- Auch!! – sobandose la frente, después de que Bookman le mando un maletaso directo en la cara. – Porque me golpeas!!!?? –

- YA CALLATE Y VEN AQUÍ! –

- ¬¬ - sigue caminando hacia el barco, hasta que se detiene, mirando de reojo, sobre su hombro. Unos cabellos blancos se asoman, detrás de una pared. El pelirrojo se voltea completamente. Se asoma un blanco rostro, con unos tonos rojizos en sus mejillas. – mj.. –sonriendo.

El destructor del tiempo, mueve su manito avergonzadamente.

- ^^ nos vemos, mi moyashi – susurrando.

- ^ /// ^ - sonriéndole dulcemente.

- OYE APRENDIZ IDIOTA, QUE ESPERAS!!?? –

- YA VAA PANDA!! – corriendo hacia el bote.

_**"Aunque este lejos de ti, Recuérdame."**_

Los días pasaron. Iba ya una semana.

- Ne Allen kun –

- Dime Lenale –

- Hoy también iras al lago? –

- Si, quieres venir ^^ ¿ -

- Claro ^^, iré a preguntarle a Miranda si quiere venir –

- De acuerdo. –

El pequeño mira hacia el enorme cielo, mientras el viento golpea su cara suavemente. De repente siente algo en el pie, al mirarlo, ve un pequeño conejito blanco mirándolo. Sonríe tiernamente.

- Regresa pronto Lavi –

En Alemania, un chico pelirrojo esta sepultado entre libros, pero…

- Lo haré.. Moyashi. – sonriendo tiernamente.

**Wiii!! Songfic!! :D El primero que hice. Espero les guste, pense que lo habia perdido ^^. Dedicado a mi novia, recuerdo que lo escribi cuando le dije que la amaba. Aunque cuando se lo dije me cacheteo ¬¬ por que creeia que la estaba bromeando. (Lavi tubo mas suerte que yo TWT) igual me fui de vacaciones y cuando regrese me comio a besos muajajaja!!! xD. Pero en fin dedicado a ti con todo mi amor, porque tu eres mi Moyashi, la mujer que me robo el corazon. Feliz cumple mes, amor mio. Y un saludo a mis lectoras ^^ LAS QUIERO!.**

[-Basado en la cancion Snow Kiss de Nirgilis. 1er Ending de D Gray Man-]


End file.
